Hiro Xanthe
}} |extra1= |bounty= 312,000,000|}} |devil fruit= | }} Introduction Is the main protagonist of One Piece: Undying Dreams and the Captian of the Main Crew. Hiro was born a Noble but as a child did not wish to live the Noble ways, however that same fated day his village got pillaged by Mountian bandits after that incident he grew up to become a Bounty Hunter and later becoming a Rear Admiral in the Marines. After disagreeing with the ways the Marines ran, Hiro decided to leave, however Sakazuki sent countless marines after him, he was forced to fight them all, however he planned not to kill any, yet he struck down hundreds and leaving thousands to kill him and gaining a bounty of 87,000,000 in the process for causing collateral damage to three marine bases, freeing Kurenai , and stealing a ship. When he was leaving he raided the Marine Science Unit base, and took his friend Kurenai Sora a "perfect cyborg" who shared the same ideas as Hiro, after Hiro saved her from the Marines. They stole countless quantities of Seastone and Wapometal and stole a Marine ship to get away in. Hiro is currently the Captain of the Scarface Pirates. After leaving the Marines due to "disagreements", he became a Pirate only to exact revenge on the marines but in the end enjoying it he enjoyed the fact he was still helping people, but didnt have to listen to anyone, he loved Freedom. Due to that, he stays as a pirate sailing the seas, currently looking for members to start his crew up, he currently has two other members besides himself. One of them being Kurenai. Appearance "Greed.. Is a sick thing in this world... My goal is not to be consumed by it." ''- Grove D. Hiro 'Pre Timeskip' Hiro is a male of average height. He has dark blue hair that makes it seem like its black and is heterochromatic; his right eye is dark blue and his left eye a lighter blue. He has a large scar on the left side of his face, of which was received during a pillaging from mountian bandits as a child, and he has a mole on his chin. He wears martial arts gui with a black belt wrapped around the waist. Below the belt he wears all black pants with black boots. He also has a arm made of wood that he gained from a sword cut to the arm as a child during the pillaging of his village. He carries his great spear Eakattā On his back. 'Post Timeskip' After two years Hiro receives minor changes. He wears the same clothing designed differently. This time the white GUI has a chest plate and shoulder guard. On his head he wears a band where feathers drape down. The sleeve covering his wooden arm has gotten longer. He has grown one inch taller. He still carries his great spear Eakattā on his back. 'Gallery''' Hiro_as_a_child.jpg|Hiro as a child. Hghsatpohv.jpg|Hiro gaining his scar during the pillaging of his village. Hiro's_Demonstration.jpg|Hiro demonstrating the Mori Mori no Mi. Hiro'sspear.jpg|Eakattā Trivia Though Hiro keeps a calm demeanor a majority of the time, he is seen smiling a lot, a trait of the Will of D. Category:Captain Category:Former Marine Category:Former Noble Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Spear User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Grove Pirates Category:Protagonists